


Bad boys

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dry Sex, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Lube, Partner Swapping, Rough Sex, Switching, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedikt and Mats find their boyfriend in a very compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Won’t Mats be mad at you?” Julian said as he wrapped his arms around the slightly older man’s neck and pressed their mouth together in a slow passionate kiss.

“Won’t Benni be mad at you?” Erik chuckled then pressed their mouths together once more. The kiss started off slow but soon became more needy and passionate full of tongue and teeth.

“What do you think you two are doing?” Both men jumped apart once Benni walked into the room with a raised eyebrow.

“Look what these little sluts are doing without us Mats” Benedkit called out to Mats who quickly followed him into the bedroom.

Mats chuckled and made his way over to both of the naked boys and placed a hard slap onto Erik’s ass, forcing a moan from the younger one’s mouth. “Maybe we should teach our boys a lesson, what do you think Erik?”

Erik moaned “Please fuck me”

Benni swallowed as he watched Mats pour a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and brought them down to Erik’s hole. Mats massaged the area around the slowly slipped two fingers inside.

Julian moaned, who is still on his hands and knees in front of Erik, watching the dirty action unfold in front of him. “Errm Benni?”

“Yes” Benedikt said, never moving his eyes away from the sight in front of him, Mats now had four fingers inside and by the noises Erik is making, he’s assuming Mats has found his sweet spot.

“Fuck me” Julian cried out at the same time as Erik because Mats had let his fingers slip out of the now loose hole and nudged the head of his cock against the lube slick entrance.

“Pass me the lube Mats” Benni licked his lips as Mats pushed into Erik’s tight heat he both of them let out a satisfied moan as Mats pushed inside inch by inch until he bottomed out inside the smaller man. Mats tore his eyes away from Benni for a second and pressed the tube of lube into his hand.

Just like Mats had done before him Benni poured some lube onto his fingers and brought them down to Julian’s hole and slipped a finger inside of him, he thrust in and out a few times then pushed in a second one join the first.

Mats had started to thrust in and out of his boyfriend. His thrusts were slow but deep, Mats had his finger tips dug into his boyfriends hips as he started to thrust out even quicker. Erik moaned and whined with every thrust into his body.

Benni judged Julian open enough and let the fingers slip out, he poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock then lined himself up with waiting hole. Julian groaned once Benni thrust inside to the hilt in one swift move. Benni stalled for a few seconds just to tease.

Mats started to thrust into Erik with all his might now, the both of them are close. Mats had found the sweet spot and started to hit it with every thrust. Erik couldn’t keep his eyes off the sight of Julian being fucked.

“Kiss him Julian” Benni growled with a hard slap to his boyfriends ass as he started to thrust into him much harder and much deeper. Julian smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against Erik’s. The force of the kiss made Erik’s teeth clatter into Julian’s.

“Come for me baby” Mats growled into his boyfriends ear, he reached around and started to jerk his cock to the same pace as his thrusts, with Mats talented hand working his cock and the constant slam onto his prostate he didn’t last much longer.

Erik had to break the kiss with Julian as he came, Erik screamed as he came. He panted as he his load shot out of him and painted the bed sheets as well as Mats’ hand with his sticky load.

Benni started a search for Julian’s prostate, he knew he had found what he was looking for when the youngest in the room let out a high pitched groan. Benni smirked and started to hit the sensitive spot with every thrust.

Mats let out a loud moan, causing everyone in the room to turn and luck at him. The dark haired German managed three more hard thrusts and he came inside of Erik.

Julian knew he couldn’t last much longer, he watched as Mats pulled out of Erik and pulled him into a quick hug. It only took one more slam onto his prostate and Julian is coming into the bed sheets untouched.

“Such a slut Jules” Benni chuckled as his load was milked from him when Julian had better idea’s and clenched down tightly around him, he managed two more shaky thrusts then he followed suit and came inside of his boyfriend.

Benni pulled out of Julian and took him into his arms just like Mats had done before. Mats smiled as he stroked a hand into Julian’s sweaty hair.

“Maybe we should punish these two more often”

 

_This work is based on a request_

_Remember I take requests and prompt's at my tumblr blog_

_found here[[x]](http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/)_


	2. Switching

Benedikt laid under the thin sheet of the bed with Julian wrapped in his strong arm. Mats is laid at the side of him mirroring his action but with Erik. The older one couldn't help but think how hot it would be watch Mats fucking Julian and him in return pounding into Erik.

Benedikt slipped his hand underneath Julian's ass and pushed two fingers inside easily. Making Julian jump in the process "What the fuck?"

Benedikt giggled "I just wanted to see if you are still open from before and you are"

Julian looked at him in bewilderment "Are we going for round two?"

Benedikt ignored Julian's question and turned to Mats "Mats, I want to watch you fucking Julian"

"You want to watch me fucking your boyfriend?" Mats said in confusion.

"Yes" Benedikt clapped his hands together like it's the most normal thing to do on the planet. "Then I want you to watch me fucking Erik?"

Mats pressed a kiss onto Erik's cheek "What do you think baby?" Mats sneaked a hand around to jerk Erik's half hard cock.

"FUCK" Erik screamed out much louder then he intended to "Yes"

"Go on Julian, hands and knees"

Julian pulled himself away from the warmth of his boyfriend and settled down in the middle of the bed on his hands and knees. Julian smirked up at his boyfriend as Mats settled down behind him.

Mats gave his half hard cock a few light jerks until the thick member turned to life, standing hard and proud. Mats nudged the head of his cock against Julian's hole.

"Go on spank him" Benedikt cried out, both him and Erik had their hands on their own cocks.

Mats brought his hand down hard onto Julian's pale ass cheek. The younger man let out a strangled cry, followed by a moan "Do it again-"

"I'm the one giving the rules around here Julian, not you. Say anything out of line again and you will have to fuck yourself with dildo while I fuck Mats and he fucks Erik"

Julian bit his lip to stop a giggle, he knows Benedikt is joking. They play the master/slave game often but the fact Benedikt did it in front of a group only turned him on even more.

"Sorry master"

"Good boy Julian, now go on Mats fuck him, fuck him hard. I want to see him underneath you begging to let him come"

"Oh, ok"

Mats held tightly onto Julian's hips and slowly pushed inside of him. Julian groaned, it had been less than an hour since Benedikt had been inside of him so Julian's body accepted Mats' cock easily.

Mats stalled for a few seconds to give Julian time to adjust. Mats isn't a dominate person and wanted to make Julian is ok with his much larger cock.

"Move Mats, he can handle it" Benedikt snapped.

Mats leaned in and pressed his lips against the youngest in the rooms ear. "Are you good?" Julian nodded in response and only then did Mats start to move. Mats thrust in and out of him slowly at first but soon built up into a rough, hard pace.

"Go on Mats, fuck him harder" Benedikt growled. He found nothing more arousing than watching his boyfriend getting fucked by another man.

Mats held Julian's hips as tightly as he could and started to thrust into him with all might, going deep enough to find the younger man's prostate. Julian flips his head back and groans in pleasure as Mats starts to slam into him more violently.

Benedikt watched how Julian's cock leaked masses of pre-cum. "Squeeze his dick Mats, don't let him cum until I say so" Mats reluctantly wrapped his hand around Julian's hard shaft and squeezed it tightly.

Mats thrust inside more irregularly as he reached closer to his peek. Julian's cock is throbbing and red, he just couldn't help but beg "Please"

Mats looked up at Benedikt who shook his head. Mats knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Julian writhers and moans, falling down onto his stomach in pure need. "Please" Julian cried out.

"Let him come Mats"

Mats stopped squeezing and started to stroke Mats to the same pace as his thrusts. Mats had only just managed to stroke the aching cock three times and Julian is coming, spurting his load onto Mats' hand.

Julian babbled as he squeezed his ass around Mats, who only managed one more thrusts before following suit and coming hard inside of Julian.

"Kiss him Mats"

Julian turned his head and Mats wrapped his arms around Julian's neck, pressing their mouths together in a rough, heated kiss. It's just full of tongue and teeth.

"Cuddle him, while you watch me fuck Erik"

Erik sat on his hands and knees while Mats pulled Julian onto his lap and started to press soft kisses onto his sweaty temple.

"Oh and Mats, i'm in charge you don't get to give me rules or i'll get Julian to spank you, go it?"

Mats chuckled "Yes sir"

Benedikt held Erik tightly and slammed inside of him with one swift move. Erik groaned, it's so strange to have the feeling of another cock but Mats inside of him.

Benedikt is all so much rougher than Mats and started to move instantly, slamming in and out of Erik with an all most punishing pace. Erik throws his head back and whines from the feeling of the cock pounding in and out him.

Benedikt started a search for the younger one's prostate. He knew he had found what he was looking for when Erik let out a strangled cry.

"Can you come u untouched Erik? My little Julian can?"

Erik nodded vigorously "Yes"  

Benedikt thrust into Erik with all his might, with such a relentless pace that Erik didn't have the chance to get used to the first waves of pleasure before the next wave came.

Erik flipped his head back and screamed as he came. His load shooting onto the bed sheets below him.

Benedikt smirked, his thrusts becoming less regular now. He only managed four more hard thrusts before he followed suit and came hard inside of the younger man.

Benedikt pulled out instantly and flopped down on the bed next to the other man. "Round Three I am fucking Mats and you can fuck Julian Erik"      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like to see a part three? :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Erik I want you to fuck Julian while we watch then you are going to watch me fucking Mats"

Erik looked down at his limp cock, it felt nice to be pressed against Benedikt instead of Mats for a change but he would rather be cuddled into Mats' side more than anything but Julian sat in his usual spot.

"Honestly, I don't think I can get it up again" Erik took his limp member into his hand and started to stroke himself. Small waves of pain mixed with pleasure because had already got it up twice today.

"May I help him Benedikt?" Julian pulled himself away from Mats and shot Benedikt his best puppy dog look. "Pretty please, you always say how good I am with my mouth"

"Yes go on Julian"

"Thank you" The youngest in the room said happily and shuffled over to Erik, who looked down with lust filled eyes at Julian, he's always wanted to feel Julian's mouth around his cock.

Julian wrapped his mouth around the head of Erik's cock and started to suckle, feeling Erik harden by the second, Julian took it as an invitation to take more of Erik into his mouth.

Erik wanted to grip his hands into Julian's hair and force him down further onto his cock but Erik isn't sure if that's allowed or not and decided on just letting Julian tease him. He did however let out a few frustrated moans every now and then.

"You can fuck his mouth if you want Erik" Benedikt cocked his head to one side slightly, tonight he's yours. Erik nodded in responses and licked his lips.

Erik thrust his fingers into Julian's hair and slammed him down onto his cock. Julian let out a slight choking sound but soon recovered and started to draw his head up and down Erik's now hard cock.

"You are hard now Erik, you can fuck him" Julian looked up at his boyfriend and let Erik's rock hard cock slip out of his mouth. Julian wiped the pre cum away from the corner of his mouth and waited for his next orders.

Erik thought this much be a natural thing for Julian, he always asked Benedikt for permission before he did anything but at the same time Benedikt always takes care of him.

"How do you want me?" Erik asked Benedikt eventually when he was sick of waiting for the older one to give him an order.

"I want to watch while he fucks you" Benedikt said while tapping his chin. Looking from Erik to Julian. Mats on the other hand just stared with an open mouth, his own cock standing hard and proud without even being touched. "I want you on your hands and knees, facing me"

Julian nodded eagerly and arranged himself so he's on his hands and knees facing Benedikt and Mats who had each other's hands on their own leaking cocks.

"Make sure he's still open Erik, I don't want you to hut him" Benedikt said and Erik just shuffled over, tracing Julian's twitching hole then dipping two fingers inside, which he accepted easily so he let them slide out once again.

"He's ready" Erik said while digging his fingers into Julian's bony hips and nudged the head of his cock against Julian's open hole. Erik took a deep breath as he pushed inside. Erik groaned as Julian's warm tight heat over took his senses, it's been so long since he topped anyone, the warmth is addictive. Erik slipped into the hilt after a few moments, Julian is so open from being fucked twice already today, his channel accepted Erik like a knife through warm butter.

Julian didn't need Erik to stall, so he didn't just pulled his cock nearly all the way out and slamming back into him. The both of them groaned from the thrusts as Erik started a rough, deep pace.

Julian had his eyes firmly on his boyfriend as Erik thrust into him with an all most punishing rhythm. Julian loves being taken rough and thrust his hips back to meet every single one of Erik's hard thrusts.

"Stroke yourself Julian" Benedikt ordered. Julian didn't say a word but he obeyed instantly and wrapped his finger tips around his leaking shaft and started to stroke himself to the same pace as Erik's thrusts.

Erik relished the feeling of being top, feeling Julian's channel clench down around his cock as his orgasm got nearer and nearer. Erik isn't sure how much longer he can last himself, having already had orgasms.

"Please, can I come" Julian panted out and it was obvious just how badly he needed to from the drips of semen dripping down his hard shaft and coating Julian's hand.

Benedikt nodded "Go one Jules, come for me you little slut" Oh and Julian did, he stroked himself three more times and shot his load onto his own. The younger one screamed out profanities but a considerably less amount of semen shot out of him.

Julian squeezed around him and made it impossible for Erik to thrust any longer and he followed suit, his whole body shaking as he shot his milky white seed into Julian, painting his inner walls milky white.

Benedikt waited until Erik had pulled out of Julian to speak. "Now it's your turn to watch us, on your hands and knees Hummels" Julian and Erik scrabbled into the position where Mats and Benedikt were sat only a few minutes ago and Mats pushed himself up onto his hands and knees.

"Take me hard Benni" Mats groaned which only earned him a hard slap onto the globes of his ass. Benedikt dug his finger tips into Mats' collar bones and pulled his head back so Benedikt's mouth pressed against his ear.

"Don't worry i'm going to" and with that Benedikt lined himself up with Mats and slammed in with one swift thrust. Mats cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and it's only then Benedikt realized he had forgot to prepare Mats.

"Are you ok Mats?" Benedikt soothed his hands over Mats body who let out contented purrs of approval.  

"Nah, i'm good" Mats smirked. "You can move now"

Benedikt didn't waste any time and started to pound in and out of Mats with a brutal rhythm. Mats loved being taken like this and is gorgeously responsive to the rough thrusts letting out little purs of pleasure every time Benedikt slammed into him.

Once Benedikt had found Mats' prostate, he couldn't keep down the whines and groans of pleasure, his cock leaking masses of pre cum onto the sheets bellow him and every time Benedikt hit the sweet spot once again, he forced even more pre cum out of Mats' body.

"I bet you can come untouched" Benedikt slapped Mats' ass while spitting out the words of course Mats could do it, he has done it many of times before. Mats pushed back and let Benedikt hit his prostate more frequently. Mats just couldn't take it anymore and screamed as his orgasm arrived, sending waves of pleasure through his body as he shot his seeds into the bed below him.

If Mats thought it was hard before, Benedikt had started to thrust into Mats with all his might, the only sound in the room is the sound of skin slapping together with a brutal force, Benedikt balls slapped against Mats' ass cheeks with every thrust. The brutal thrusts kept on coming until Benedikt couldn't take it anymore and followed suit, spilling inside of Mats.

Benedikt pulled out of Mats and settled down next to Julian, pulling the younger boy into his lap, Mats doing the same with Erik.

"Now it's time for us all to sleep because I haven't quite finished with you three just yet"     


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing?" Mats laughed as Benedikt pushed him backwards onto the bed, still very naked. Julian and Erik peered over very excitedly for what's about to come next.

"Right now Matsi, we are all going to service you" Benedikt laughed and lightly slapped Mats' thigh. "You sexy bastard, you see this is what we are going to do"

"Julian you suck his cock, Erik you fuck his mouth and I will fuck you" Benedikt wink. "However Mats, if you behave like a good little boy i'll let Erik ride you, but you have to help him reach his orgasm first.

Julian was the first to move, he straddled Mats' very strong stomach and leaned forward just enough to become face to face with the dark haired German's erect cock. He didn't understand how someone can be so hard already after four rounds. Julian teased a little and started to rub Mats' large cock against his cheek.

Erik is the next to move, the young defender is only half hard but he figured Mats' talented mouth is good enough to get him hard once again, Mats has blown him before but it's usually the other way around. Erik sat down, pretty much sitting on Mats' face and letting his cock sink inside.

Benedikt was the last to move and settled down between Mats' wide spread legs, he had only been fucked half an hour ago, so benedikt doesn't bother to check if he's still open and wraps the strong thighs around his leg and slams inside with one swift move.

Mats groaned, causing him to choke slightly on Erik's dick, who then gave out a pleasure filled moan. Julian had taken Mats further into his mouth and started to suckle on the head, licking up droplets of pre cum and only then sinking deeper inside, taking him from head to base in one move.

Erik found the position rather awkward and pretty much had to bounce up and down on Mats' face to fuck his throat properly. Mats didn't really mind because Erik isn't really that heavy.

Benedikt didn't bother to stall, he gripped Mats' hips tightly and started to pound in and out of him with an all most punishing rhythm. The four of them seemed to work in sync. Benedikt would thrust inside of Mats, causing him to choke around Erik and thrusting up his hips to meet Julian's tongue. Mats is on cloud nine right now and he's not sure just how long he can last.

"I think i'm going to come" Mats moaned and started to thrust up much more quickly into Julian's throat only for Benedikt to push his hand down into Mats' thighs to keep him still.

"You don't get to come until me and Erik's come, if you come before us you will watch me and Julian getting Erik off while you are tied to the bed with a cock ring on" Mats groaned, that would have been such a hot show if he wasn't so close to the edge.

Erik is close and it's obvious how the younger one is moving, rapidly bouncing up and down on his boyfriends face. Erik has his head thrown back, eyes clenched tightly closed and moaned out Mats' name as he spilled his milky white seed down mats' throat.

Mats swallowed every single drop as Erik slipped out of him and settled down on the bed next to Mats. Erik has no energy left at all, he's not sure how he's supposed to be able to ride Mats in a little while but he would manage, how the hell can he turn down the chance to have Mats inside of him.

Benedikt himself is close now, he's pounding in and out of Mats which such a blistering speed that the only sound in the room is the sound of skin slapping together violently.

"Oh fuck" Benedikt screamed with one last hard slam inside of Mats and his coming. The milky seed flowing out of him and painting Mats' inner walls. Benedikt waited until his cock grew limp and only then did he slip out of him.

"Get your sexy ass here Julian" Benedikt snapped and the youngest in the room let the leaking cock slip out of his mouth and settled down next to Benedikt who wrapped his hand around Julian's cock and started to slowly stroke him. "And you Erik, ride him"

"I know how to pleasure him" Erik said as he crouched down over Mats' hard cock and sunk down onto him, feeling inch by inch of Mats fill him up. "He's my boyfriend, only I can make him feel great"

Erik dug his finger tips into Mats' shoulder and started to pull himself up, only to slam back down again. Mats groaned and squeezed Erik's hips tightly, the two might be fun but only Erik can make him feel this way. Mats' cock bumped into the younger one's prostate and proceeded to hit it with every thrust.

Mats and Erik stalled for a moment when they heard a high pitched scream, everyone has eyes on Julian as he's spurting his seeds onto his own stomach and Benedikt's hand.

"Erik move, i'm close" Mats said and took matters into his own hands and pounded into him furiously. Erik moaned in response to Mats' brutal thrusts. Mats came, taking everyone by surprise, his hips stuttering as he shoots inside of his boyfriend.

Erik slipped out and let Mats hold him tight in his arms while Benedikt held Julian just as tightly. It has been a very exciting today but they loved their own boyfriends more than anything in the world.   


	5. Chapter 5

"You will all service me and then we can finally go to sleep after a very exciting day. Julian you know what to do, Mats and Erik you find ways to pleasure me but none of you get to be inside of me or you will be punished.

Julian nodded vigorously and straddled Benedikt's waste, shuffling further up until he reached the older man's already hard cock, how is it he can get so hard so soon? Mats and Erik were just watching open mouthed as Julian slid down the hard shaft with groan.

"What-" Mats swallowed "What about me?" He said shyly he's not used not being in the one in charge, like he is over Erik but it's a welcome change.

"Let him eat your ass, he likes to eat mine so i'm sure he will like to eat yours" Mats just stood dumbfounded for a moment, no one in his life has had a tongue up his ass but that doesn't mean Mats isn't willing to try. "Go on then" Julian said snapping Mats out of his thoughts.

Mats made his way over and straddled Benedikt's face, the older defender gripped Mats' thighs tightly and thrust his tongue inside. Mats moaned and threw his head back, wow this is really something.

Julian had started to move by this point, sending overwhelming jolts of pleasure through Benedikt's system. Erik just watched as Julian happily bounced up and down his masters cock while his boyfriend is being tongue  fucked, Erik couldn't help but feeling a little left out.

Julian noticed Erik staring, his own shaft dripped masses of Pre cum and with Benedikt constantly slamming into his prostate he knows he can't last much longer. "Don't worry Erik, I haven't forgotten about you, you can help suck him off in a moment.

Erik just nodded, he couldn't tear his eyes away from watching Benedikt fuck Julian, watching the cock slip in and out of Julian's tight body who moaned and whined, up above him with need. "I'm gon-" Julian started but his orgasm cut him off, letting out groans and curses as his seed shot out of him, significantly less than what was there earlier but the fact he still managed to reach orgasm surprised Erik.

Once Julian had got his breath back, he stood up letting the still rock hard cock slip out of him and settled next to Erik. "He likes to have his dick sucked, Erik go on" Julian urged, Benedikt is quite surprised to see Julian take charge of the situation, all though Julian is the one who knows what he really wants, being his boyfriend and all.

Erik nodded and shyly made his way over to Benedikt's hard shaft, he gave the member a few light jerks then eventually took just the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and licking up the drops of pre cum.

Julian groaned from watching Erik swallowing his boyfriend, he kept on watching for a few moments then decided to give Erik a little helping hand. While Erik had the head in his mouth, Julian started to lick the hard shaft. Teasing the vein on the underside with the very tip of his tongue.

"Fuck" Benedikt groaned into Mats' ass, he found the younger defenders prostate and dug the tip of his tongue into it, he's determined to make Mats come before he comes himself. He kept Mats firmly down by gripping into his thighs.

"Fuck Erik" Mats groaned. "Kiss Julian with Benedikt's dick in your mouth, that would be so hot. Benedikt groaned just from the thought of it and urged them do it by thrusting up his hips.

Erik wrapped his lips around Benedikt's cock while Julian leaned in and started to kiss him, in turn wrapping his own lips around his boyfriends cock. The kiss is awkward rather than passionate and the large cock made it hard for them to breath. They broke the kiss and let the hard cock slip out their mouths.

Julian took Benedikt's cock back into his mouth and deep throated him just the way his boyfriend likes him to, the way which always gets Benedikt whining and panting underneath his talented tongue.

Julian didn't want Erik to feel left out so he reached out and wrapped his hand around Erik's own leaking shaft and jerked him off to the same pace as he moved his mouth, making the both of the groan.

Mats is close now and he knows for a fact he won't be able to last much longer, something seems more arousing than having a tongue up your ass instead of a dick. Benedikt pressed into his prostate one more time and Mats lost it.

The dark haired defender threw his head back, bucked up and moaned while he shot his load all over his own stomach, coming untouched for the first time in his life, there has been a lot of firsts for Mats today.

Benedikt grabbed Julian by the head and held him down while he roughly bucked up into the younger man's throat while he searched for his own orgasm. In turn Julian started to jerk Erik much quicker.

Erik was the first to lose the battle, moaning and whining as his own seed shot out of him like a freight train and painted Julian's hand a milky white colour. Erik settled down into the pillows with Mats while they watch Benedikt fuck Julian's throat.

Benedikt pushed Julian's head down and held him there for a couple of seconds as he came, spurting load after load down Julian's throat and then letting his cock slip out, giving Julian time to swallow, which he did of course.

Benedikt settled back into the duvet, patting the bed indicating for the younger one to settle down with him, which he did.

All of them are feeling satisfied and sleepy, today has been very eventful after all.

_Fin_


End file.
